


Межвидовая толерантность доктора МакКоя

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Визуал от G до T [23]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020
Summary: Описание крайней любви доктора Боунза.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Визуал от G до T [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845553
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Межвидовая толерантность доктора МакКоя




End file.
